Shadow of Maestro
by shiroucchi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Seorang murid Konoha High yang cerdas yang sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolahnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengenali gadis itu sebagai seorang Shadow of Maestro. Hanya ayahnya – Direktur Agensi Shining Star – dan beberapa staff ayahnya. Apa gadis itu akan tetap hidup dalam bayang-bayang? / 'Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku terlahir normal.' /
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ****ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHADOW OF MAESTRO**

**WARNING: AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Seorang murid Konoha High yang cerdas yang sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolahnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengenali gadis itu sebagai seorang Shadow of Maestro. Hanya ayahnya – Direktur Agensi Shining Star – dan beberapa staff ayahnya. Apa gadis itu akan tetap hidup dalam bayang-bayang? / '****Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku terlahir normal.' / "Kau memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Haruno," balas Sasuke dingin. / AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Shadow_of_Maestro_**

Musik adalah sesuatu yang misterius. Nada-nada yang saling terangkai dan dapat menguasai hati setiap orang. Membuatnya terus terputar-putar dalam otak orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Menguasai hari-hari mereka.

Idola… superstar yang di gilai hampir seluruh penduduk di Jepang. Wajah tampan dan cantik, kemampuan akting, kemampuan bermusik. Sungguh membuat para fans mereka menjadi tak sadarkan diri jika berada didekat mereka.

Tidak mudah… takkan pernah mudah… memilih seorang idola dan membuat sebuah musik yang bagus. Semuanya takkan pernah mudah. Dan itulah yang aku lakukan. Aku, Haruno Sakura. Putri tunggal direktur agensi Shining Star, agensi terbesar di Jepang. Tidak, keberadaanku tak pernah di ekspos, keberadaanku tak boleh di ekspos. Aku seperti bayang-bayang, tidak, akulah bayang-bayang itu. Aku memilih setiap artis yang ada di agensi ini, aku yang membuat lagu untuk beberapa artis di agensi ini yang langsung menembus billboard, aku yang menata setiap koreografi dan menciptakan sebuah skrip untuk film atau drama sehingga bisa meraih rating utama.

Aku, Haruno Sakura, Shadow of Maestro.

Itulah sebutan yang diberikan ayahku dan para staff ayahku. Entah apa yang terjadi pada diriku sampai bisa memperoleh keahlian seperti itu. Kadang terasa menakutkan, kadang terasa aku memang pantas untuk memilikinya. Namun satu yang ku tahu… aku tidak normal. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi normal.

**_Shadow_of_Maestro_**

"Sakura! Kau akan menemaniku bertemu Rookie 9, kan?" seru Ino memohon.

Sakura menurunkan novel sastra Prancisnya yang sangat tebal itu dan menatap sahabatnya. Mata emerald nan cemerlang gadis itu menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan mata aquamarine yang jernih dan memikat. Paras cantiknya sedikit merona karena bersemangat. Sakura menatap pintu kelasnya yang masih terbuka lebar dan beberapa anak memperhatikan mereka sekarang. Antara kagum dan iri melihat tubuh sahabatnya yang sempurna itu. Itulah Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Haruno Sakura.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino tak sabaran karena Sakura masih sibuk menganalisis keadaan sekitarnya yang terlupakan ketika ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan novel sastra tercintanya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura datar.

"Bertemu Rookie 9!" seru Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Lupakan." Sakura berkata singkat kembali membaca novel sastranya.

"Kumohon! Please! Please! Please!" pinta Ino. "Ini kesempatanmu untuk bertemu bintang idola, Sakura! Mereka adalah orang-orang yang paling ingin ditemui seluruh gadis-gadis remaja se-Jepang! Mereka tampan sekali, Sakura!" kata Ino menggebu-gebu.

"Tidak, terima kasih," jawab Sakura tidak tertarik.

"Baiklah, nona. Aku tidak akan memohon." Jawab Ino tenang.

_Hoo, kau menyerah? Tumben sekali,_ pikir Sakura melirik Ino.

"Tapi aku tidak terima penolakan! Kau tetap ikut denganku pulang sekolah nanti! Bye!" seru Ino riang lalu keluar dari kelas itu.

_Nah, itu baru normalnya Ino_, pikir Sakura menghela nafas.

Kelas itu berbisik-bisik. Isi kelas itu tidak banyak. 10 orang termasuk Sakura. Bingung? Yeah, karena ini bukan kelas biasa. Ini adalah kelas Penelitian Medis yang berisi anak-anak cerdas cenderung anti-sosial. Di kelas ini dipersiapkan orang-orang yang nantinya akan jadi seorang ilmuwan.

Ya, ilmuwan. Bertolak belakang dengan seni. Bertolak belakang dengan Maestro. Dan di kelas inilah Sakura berada.

Sakura mengabaikan bisik-bisik kelas itu. Masa bodo dengan ocehan tidak penting dan sifat anti-sosial mereka yang mereka agungkan bersama dengan kecerdasan mereka. Yang membuat mereka memandang anak-anak kelas lain ataupun orang yang tidak lebih pintar dari mereka tidak pantas berteman dengan mereka. Sakura benci itu. Sakura benci peraturan seperti itu, ah, tidak. Sakura benci terikat dengan peraturan apapun itu. Dia adalah sosok yang bebas. Bebas selayaknya bayangan. Tidak ada yang bisa mengikatnya, tidak bahkan ayahnya sekalipun.

"Haruno, kau sudah tahu kalau kebodohan itu menular. Seharusnya kau bilang pada Yamanaka kalau kelas ini harus steril darinya." Kata seorang cewek merendahkan, bahkan tak mau menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura mengabaikannya. Ia memasang headsetnya dan membereskan buku-bukunya. Ah, dia benci tempat ini.

"Hei, pelajaran sudah mau dimulai!" tegur seorang cowok begitu Sakura berjalan menuju pintu kelas dengan barang-barangnya.

Sakura hanya melirik sekilas dan terus berjalan. "Aku melewatkan pelajaran hari inipun kalian tetap tidak bisa menggeser peringkatku," balas Sakura santai membuat mereka bungkam.

Bungkam karena perkataan itu tepat. Sakura memang peringkat satu di kelas itu. Murid paling cerdas di sekolah itu.

Aku ini… mengerikan bukan? Aku bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa suatu usaha yang berarti. Seakan-akan aku juga bisa menghancurkan segalanya tanpa dapat terhentikan. Ketakutan terbesarku adalah kecerdasanku. Ya, itu ketakutan terbesarku. Aku takut kecerdasan itu mengusaiku dan menghancurkanku. Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku terlahir normal.

**_Shadow_of_Maestro_**

"Eh? Shadow of Maestro?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Uzumaki Naruto, vokalis Rookie 9 ini memiliki rambut pirang seperti duren dan mata biru cemerlangnya. Kepribadiannya yang begitu bersahabat dan suaranya yang meneduhkan itu memiliki nilai jual tersendiri untuknya.

"Hm, Shadow of Maestro. Entahlah, aku mendengar dari beberapa artis di agensi ini. Dia sangat misterius. Hanya sedikit orang di agensi ini yang tahu tentang jati dirinya. Entah itu pria atau wanita, umurnya berapa, tak banyak yang tahu. Dia memilih 80% dari artis agensi ini, dia menulis lagu-lagu yang menembus billboard dan drama atau film yang berada di peringkat 1 adalah idenya." Kata Sai menjelaskan apa yang baru didengarnya. "Dia disebut Dewa/Dewi Seni. Katanya artis yang berhasil mengenalnya akan terus bertahan karirnya."

Danzou Sai, drummer Rookie 9 ini memiliki rambut hitam yang tertata rapih dan mata onyxnya. Wajah pucat nan tampan yang sering sekali tersenyum meski itu adalah senyum palsu. Kepribadian ramah yang dibuat-buatnya itupun merupakan nilai jual tersendiri.

Seorang lainnya mendengus. "Jangan bodoh, kita bisa sampai disini karena usaha kita tanpa campur tangan siapapun itu. Shadow of Maestro? Kalian pasti bercanda." Cibir Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke. Pria ini sangat di gilai setiap wanita karena wajah tampan dan sikap dinginnya. Mata onxy yang tajam dan rambut Raven yang mencuat itu adalah style tersendiri yang menarik segenap hati kaum hawa. Guitaris 1 dari Rookie 9 ini juga cukup bermulut kasar.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke." Kata Gaara singkat.

Pria yang paling muda dan menggemaskan ini bernama Sabaku Gaara. Rambut merah dan mata jade-nya membuat orang gemas. Namun kepribadiannya tidak seperti penampilannya. Guitaris 2 dari Rookie 9 ini cenderung pendiam, dan karena itulah ia digilai banyak wanita.

"Tapi, berdasarkan apa yang kudengar. Dialah yang menyetujui 80% kelulusan setiap artis di agensi ini. Kepengaruhannya setara dengan Direktur Isshiki. Dan, ya, kalau kita ada di agensi inipun kemungkinan besar karenanya. Dan lagu kita, 3 lagu kita yang menembus billboard adalah ciptaannya." Kata Shikamaru bangun dari tidurnya. "Direktur sendiri yang mengatakan itu, entahlah. Direktur tampak begitu membanggakannya."

Nara Shikamaru. Dia adalah pemimpin Rookie 9. Basist dengan mata onxy tajam dan rambut hitam nanasnya itu memiliki kharisma tersendiri yang membuat orang menyukainya. Meski ia pemalas dan suka sekali tidur. Tapi hasratnya akan musik tak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Juga kecerdasannya adalah sebuah hal yang menakjubkan.

_Omong kosong,_ pikir Sasuke. Jelas, pangeran es ini tak mungkin menerima hal itu dengan mudah, bukan?

"Oh, ya, sore ini kita ada fans service. Kuharap kalian tidak lupa, di café M." kata Shikamaru.

Mereka yang lain hanya menghela nafas.

**_Shadow_of_Maestro_**

Sakura sibuk dengan novel sastranya ketika kelima pria tampan itu masuk ke café yang sudah di reservasi oleh mereka untuk fans service. Ino langsung menyimpan semua peralatan make upnya dan memasang senyum termanisnya. Ia melirik Sakura yang telihat cuek dan fokus pada novel sastranya. Ia menyenggol Sakura agar bersikap seperti dirinya tapi Sakura hanya memandang sebal ke arahnya.

Kelima pria tampan itu duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing di hadapan kedua gadis yang terlihat sekali sangat bertolak belakang. Sakura masih fokus pada novelnya, mengabaikan keenam orang lainnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis itu. Gadis dengan rambut pink mencolok dan mata emerald yang fokus pada barisan novel tebal. Sekali-kali kening itu berkerut ketika membacanya, tapi berikutnya kembali seperti biasa dan senyum kecil muncul di bibir mungil berwarna pink itu. Ia sebal namun juga tidak bosan mengamati gadis itu. Ia sebal karena gadis itu mengabaikannya. Tidak pernah ada yang bisa mengabaikannya, tidak bahkan gadis ini. Ia akan buktikan itu.

"Kita mulai dari perkenalan dulu, ya," kata Naruto penuh semangat. "Aku Naruto Uzumaki, Vocalist."

"Danzou Sai, drummer." Sai mempernalkan dengan senyum palsunya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, guitaris 1." Sasuke memperkenalkan dengan datar. Ia melirik gadis pink itu dan reaksi gadis itu tak berubah. Ia benar-benar mengabaikan mereka.

"Sabaku Gaara, gutaris 2."

"Nara Shikamaru, Bassist." Shikamaru memperkenalkan dengan malas.

"Aku, Yamanaka Ino. Tahun kedua Konoha High. Salam kenal," kata Ino riang.

Semua mata kini beralih ke arah gadis pink itu. Gadis sibuk dengan novelnya tanpa menyadari tatapan mereka sampai Ino menyenggolnya dan membuat gadis itu kembali ke dunia nyata. Sakura menatap Ino penuh tanya.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, bodoh," bisik Ino.

"Haruno Sakura, salam kenal." Sakura mengucapkan dengan datar dan menundukan kepalanya. Formal.

Hening. Kaku. Ino sampai menganga melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Benar-benar sebuah kesalahan membawa Sakura. Ino menggebuk belakang Sakura, bahkan membuat Naruto menringis melihatnya.

"Sakura kenapa kau kaku begitu. Hahahaha." Ino tertawa mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sakura menatap Ino dengan mata polos dan penuh tanya. Seakan tidak mengerti apa yang gadis itu katakan. _Ha! Rasakan! Siapa suruh membawaku ke tempat seperti ini dan bertemu mereka!_

Ino membeku mendapat tatapan seperti itu. Ino menyumpah dalam hati bahwa akan membuat Sakura membayar atas tingkahnya yang memalukan ini.

"Ahahahaha, Sakura-chan lucu juga ternyata!" kata Naruto tertawa gemas.

"Anda bisa memanggil saya dengan Haruno, Uzumaki-san," kata Sakura formal.

Sakura melirik Ino. Ia tak bisa menahan senyum kecilnya begitu melihat ekspressi horror sahabatnya itu. Seakan sahabatnya itu sebentar lagi akan mencari sumur dan bersembunyi di sana sampai pria di depan mereka melupakan hari ini.

"Kau terlihat fokus sekali dengan novelmu, Haruno-san," komentar Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

Ino menghela nafas lega. Namun juga tidak tenang, takut kalau sahabatnya ini kembali mematikan suasana.

Sakura hanya mengangguk formal. Bagus, ia kembali membunuh suasana dan Ino semakin terlihat mencoba menenangkan dirinya agar tidak meledak karena sikapnya.

"Novel apa yang anda baca, Haruno-san?" tanya Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Sastra." Sakura menjawab singkat, datar.

Ino menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. "Maaf, ya, Sakura memang agak tertutup anaknya. Ia… agak sulit bergaul," kata Ino tersenyum.

Phone cell Sakura berdering dan Sakura hendak mengangkatnya dan pergi dari meja itu tapi Ino menahan tangannya di bawah meja. Sakura menatap Ino kesal, ia yakin telepon itu penting.

"Tidak masalah, Haruno-san. Kau boleh mengangkatnya." Sasuke mengatakan datar.

Ino melepaskan tangan Sakura. Sakura berdiri dan mengambil agenda dan pulpennya, sebelum beranjak pergi ia berkata dengan datar, "Sebenarnya, aku tidak perlu ijin anda untuk mengangkat teleponku, Uchiha-san."

Ino sungguh ingin mengantukan kepalanya berkali-kali ke meja di depannya itu. Sungguh, Sakura sukses membuat harga dirinya jatuh. Ino melirik Sasuke, wajah itu datar. Tapi mata Uchiha yang memikat itu terpancar emosi yang meluap-luap. Oh, Haruno, sungguh cerdas! Kau bahkan bisa membuat pria sedingin Sasuke menjadi marah seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal Sakura." Ino berkata putus asa. "Ia sudah menolak ketika aku mengajaknya namun aku memaksa."

Naruto menggenggam tangan Ino lembut. "Tidak masalah, Ino-chan. Yang penting Ino-chan menikmati fans service ini," kata Naruto menghibur.

Ino tersenyum. Pipinya merona. Ugh, tidak peduli dengan sikap Sakura. Yang penting ia menikmatinya. Dan setelah itu mereka berbincang-bincang.

Lebih tepatnya, Naruto, Sai, Ino dan kadang Shikamaru berbincang-bincang. Sasuke dan Gaara lebih banyak diam dan memperhatikan Sakura yang sibuk dengan menelpon dan menuliskan sesuatu di agendanya. Seakan merancang sesuatu. Terlihat begitu serius dan kadang menghela nafas lelah. Benar-benar tipe pekerja keras.

Cukup lama. 15 menit lebih Sakura berdiskusi tentang festival sekolah itu via telepon. Oh, seandainya ia bukan ketua EO di sekolahnya, ia tidak akan serepot ini.

EO adalah sebuah klub di Konoha High. Klub tersibuk di Konoha High. Klub Event Organizer. Klub inilah yang membuat dan bertanggung jawab memeriahkan semua acara-acara di Konoha. Semua acara klub di Konoha High-pun di tangani oleh klub ini. Dan Sakura merubah sejarah, seorang Penelitian Medis sepertinya menjadi ketua klub. Sangat fenomenal. Mengingat semua anak Penelitian Medis bersifat anti sosial dan tidak mengikuti klub apapun karena membuang waktu. Tentu, Sakura memang memiliki sifat anti sosial, tapi Ino yang mengubahnya. Ino terus mendorong Sakura ke klub Event Organizer dan mendorongnya ke OSIS sampai ia menjadi sekretaris OSIS. Ino memangkas habis waktu pribadi Sakura dan menjadi Sakura orang penting di Konoha High. Orang paling sering di hubungi di Konoha High.

Sakura menghela nafas dan memeriksa ulang catatannya. Lalu ia menutup buku agenda itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya di samping Ino.

"Kau terlihat sibuk, Haruno," sindir Sasuke.

Suasana hening dan langsung menatap ke arah Sasuke dan bergantian ke arah Sakura. Naruto menyenggol Sasuke memperingatkan.

Oh, jangan lagi. Sakura sudah sangat lelah dan tidak ingin di ganggu saat ini. Sakura hanya menatap pria Uchiha dan tersenyum singkat lalu melanjutkan membaca novelnya. Abaikan saja, Sakura.

"_Play hard to get_, huh?" Sasuke mengejek.

"Sasuke," tegur Shikamaru.

Cukup sudah! Pria pantat ayam ini benar-benar membuatnya habis sabar!

"Kalau mata anda masih normal, ini namanya membaca novel, Uchiha. Bukan jual mahal," balas Sakura dingin menatap sebal pria Uchiha itu.

Sasuke menyeringai puas melihat gadis itu membalas. "Novelmu sepertinya sastra asing. Kau cukup cerdas sepertinya," komentar Sasuke.

"Kudengar kau juga. Mungkin kau bisa membantu Ino menaikan nilai-nilainya," balas Sakura melirik Ino yang merona. Tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak suka cewek bodoh." Sasuke menjawab dengan malas.

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke tajam mendengarnya. Ino menunduk malu mendengarnya. Ia sangat terluka mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Oi, teme!" Naruto memperingatkan.

"Oh, yeah? Menarik, Uchiha. Aku juga benci pria yang jauh lebih bodoh dariku. Apalagi jika ia menganggap dirinya pintar. Dengan kata lain, aku benci orang sepertimu, Uchiha," kata Sakura dingin.

Ino langsung meremas tangan Sakura. Ino tahu Sakura sudah mulai marah. Ino sedikit was-was, Sakura jarang marah. Tapi memang gadis itu mudah marah kalau seseorang mengejek Ino.

"Kau memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Haruno," balas Sasuke dingin.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah jelas tahu kau jauh lebih bodoh dariku. Mau bukti?" tanya Sakura menantang.

Sasuke melipat tangannya di dada. "Boleh."

"Tapi dengan taruhan, jika aku menang kau harus minta maaf pada Ino dan melakukan apapun yang ia katakan selama seminggu. Kalau aku kalah, aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku akan minta maaf padamu dan menjadi budakmu selama seminggu."

"Deal."

"Sasuke." Kali ini Gaara yang memperingatkan.

"Santai, Gaara. Aku tidak akan pernah kalah," jawab Sasuke percaya diri.

Sakura mengambil dua lembar kertas dari tasnya dan memberikan Sasuke pulpen. Yang lain menunggu dengan penasaran.

"Kita bisa membuat labirin. 3 menit. Lalu setelah itu kita bisa tukeran dan menemukan jalan keluar labirin itu dalam 1 menit." Sasuke hendak protes. "A-a, kau sudah setuju di awal." Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku akan mewaktukan." Shikamaru mengeluarkan phone cellnya. "Mulai!"

Sakura menutupi gambarnya dan membuat labirin itu. Bentuknya bulat dan bergitu banyak garis. Sangat rumit. Dan Sasuke membuat labirin berbentuk kotak.

"Selesai!" kata Shikamaru.

Sakura meletakan pulpennya dan langsung merebut kertas Sasuke dimana ia masih tetap menggambar. Sasuke mamandang hendak protes tapi Sakura malah menyerahkan kertas labirinnya.

"1 menit dari sekarang. Mulai!"

Sakura kembali ke kertasnya dan Sasukepun begitu. "Selesai," jawab Sakura setelah sepuluh detik.

Sasuke menatap Sakura terkejut. Bagaimana gadis itu bisa begitu cepat?

"Kesulitan, bodoh?" tanya Sakura mengejek. "Padahal, kalau kau jeli, kau hanya menarik garis lurus dan selesai."

Sasuke kembali memperhatikan labirin Sakura. Ia benar! Kenapa ia tidak berpikir sesimpel itu? Argh, gadis ini benar-benar mengerjainya!

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di meja dan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. Ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di depannya dan berkata, "Sebagai seorang pria, bukankah anda akan melakukan perkataan anda, Uchiha. Dalam hal ini, minta maaf pada Ino."

Sasuke menggeram sebal dan Sakura menarik tubuhnya. Bersandar dengan nyaman dan menantikan pertunjukan itu. Ia melirik Ino yang masih menunduk, rona wajahnya semakin terlihat jelas.

"Aku minta maaf, Yamanaka. Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu selama seminggu," kata Sasuke datar.

Sakura mendengus melihatnya namun Ino mengangguk antusias. Shikamaru berdehem.

"Kami akan manggung di Konoha High kalau tidak salah," kata Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya! Di festival sekolah!" kata Ino semangat.

"Kami belum mendapatkan ijin penuhnya, katanya ketua acara yang menanganinya terlalu sibuk," kata Gaara.

"Sok sibuk, padahal masih SMA. Sombong sekali," kata Sasuke merendahkan.

"Benar! Kenapa sulit sekali menghubunginya! Seperti menghubungi presiden saja," gerutu Naruto.

"Apa Ino-chan tahu siapa ketua acaranya?" tanya Sai.

Ino membeku mendengar itu. Ia melirik Sakura takut-takut. Gadis itu diam. Diam namun Ino bisa dengan jelas merasakan aura hitam di sekitar Sakura.

"A, ano… ketua acaranya… eto… um…" Ino sangat gugup mengatakannya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ketua acaranya… adalah Sakura…" kata Ino menunduk.

Kelima pria tampan itu terkejut. Serempak mereka langsung menatap Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis. Manis tapi sangat menakutkan karena mereka tahu itu senyum palsu. Naruto dan Sai meneguk ludah sangking gugupnya.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, _gentleman_. Ketua acara yang kalian bilang sok sibuk, sombong, dan seperti presiden sedang menghabiskan waktunya di sebuah café dengan sahabatnya yang memaksa menemani bertemu dengan lima pria comel yang suka membicarakan orang sampai tidak sadar kalau orang yang dibicarakan tepat di depan mereka." Sakura bicara panjang lebar dengan datar dan dingin. "Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi karena aku _sangat sibuk_."

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan novelnya lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Maaf, aku harus mengejar, Sakura. Terima kasih atas waktunya," kata Ino buru-buru dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Hening. Kepergian dua gadis itu masih membuat kelima pria tampan itu shock.

"Kita harus minta maaf pada Haruno-san!" kata Naruto histeris.

"Percuma, kita bisa lihat sikap Haruno pada kita." Shikamaru berkata dan menyulut rokoknya. "Kita hanya bisa berharap pada Yamanaka. Sasuke, tugasmu untuk memastikan Yamanaka berhasil membujuk Haruno."

Sasuke mendengus. _Sangat berhasil, Haruno! Untuk berikutnya akan kubuat kau bertekuk lutut di hadapanku!_

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Tidak banyak yang ingin author katakan, hanya jika berkenan untuk mereview :)

God bless us and our family^^


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ****ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHADOW OF MAESTRO**

**WARNING: AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Seorang murid Konoha High yang cerdas yang sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolahnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengenali gadis itu sebagai seorang Shadow of Maestro. Hanya ayahnya – Direktur Agensi Shining Star – dan beberapa staff ayahnya. Apa gadis itu akan tetap hidup dalam bayang-bayang? / '****Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku terlahir normal.' / "Kau memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Haruno," balas Sasuke dingin. / AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Shadow_of_Maestro_**

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat. Ia tidak mau menoleh ke belakangan sama sekali, meski ia tahu bahwa Ino berusaha menyusulnya sambil tertatih-tatih karena heels 8 centinya. Cukup sudah dengan semua yang terjadi hari ini, ia tidak mau mendengar apapun tentang lima orang pria comel yang – argh, Sakura benci mengakui ini – memiliki bakat bermusik yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata.

Ia sudah tahu tentang Rookie 9 bahkan sebelum Ino tahu tentang mereka. Sakura melihat bagaimana perjuangan band itu dari awal terbentuknya sampai sudah mendunia seperti sekarang. Ia sudah mempelajari personilitas seluruh artis pilihannya, dengan kata lain, ia bahkan sudah tahu seluruh kebiasaan kelima pria itu.

Argh, Sakura benar-benar kesal. Tentu saja ia bisa dengan mudah membubarkan band itu. Tidak, bahkan ia bisa dengan mudah membuat band baru pilihannya untuk mengalahkan band itu. Ia bisa. Satu perintah darinya dan ayahnya pasti mengikuti kata-katanya. Ia bisa, tapi ia tidak ingin membuang bakat mereka. Mereka terlalu berharga.

_Profesionalitas, Sakura_. Ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Benar, ia harus harus Profesional. Masa bodo dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, biarkan mereka berkarya. Dan, berbalik, urus Ino. Ia sahabatmu. Selesai.

Jadi, Sakura berbalik, menghampiri Ino yang sudah duduk di tengah jalan sambil memijat kakinya dengan tampang melas. Beberapa orang melirik Ino yang cantik namun tingkahnya tidak mencerminkan penampilannya. Ugh, ini sangat memalukan. Tapi tetap saja, demi sahabatnya itu, Sakura menghampirinya dan jongkok di depannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas sikapku, juga membuat kakimu lecet," kata Sakura menatap pergelangan kaki Ino. "Dan aku akan memaafkanmu asal tidak membahas lagi soal band itu di depanku," kata Sakura menatap Ino yang ternyata sudah hampir menangis mendengarnya. "Deal?" tanyanya.

"Deal!" kata Ino riang. "Tapi kau harus menggendongku!" kata Ino lagi.

"Tidak. Kamu kan berat," komentar Sakura hendak berdiri.

Tapi ternyata Ino menariknya lagi dan memandangnya dengan _puppy-eyes_ andalannya. Ugh, sungguh ini menyebalkan. Hanya untuk kali ini, Yamanaka! Anggap saja bonus permintaan maafku.

Jadi, Sakura jongkok dan Ino naik ke punggung Sakura. Mereka pergi sampai ke taman terdekat dan menunggu jemputan Ino di sana.

"Kau berat, Pig! Tulangku seperti patah rasanya," omel Sakura merenggangkan badannya.

Ino mendengus. "Jangan merenggangkan badanmu begitu, Forehead! Kau itu perempuan tahu!" protes Ino melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak ada aturan kalau perempuan tidak boleh merenggangkan badan," jawab Sakura santai. Ia tahu maksud Ino apa. Ino bukan bicara soal peraturan, tapi ia bicara soal sikap ketidakwanitaan Sakura di depan banyak orang.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kubicarakan, Forehead," kata Ino mendengus.

"Kebiasaan lama sulit di ubah, Pig." Sakura beralasan.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Alasan yang sangat masuk akal. Benar-benar membuat orang tidak bisa lagi berkomentar. Ino baru saja mau memulai pokok pembicaraan baru tetapi ternyata mobil jemputannya sudah datang.

Sakura memapah Ino ke mobilnya dan berpisah dengan sahabatnya yang cerewet itu. Lalu ia pergi dari taman itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mendekam di apartemennya yang nyaman daripada ke perpustakaan ataupun restoran untuk makan. Ia hanya ingin menghindari dari pertemuan dengan orang lain. Orang yang mengenalnya dan menambah sakit kepalanya. Ia butuh menenangkan diri.

Sakura berjalan dengan pikirannya yang bercabang-cabang. Begitu banyak _deadline_ dan tanggung jawab yang perlu di hadapinya. Tentu, ia _bisa_ melakukan semua itu. Ia hanya lelah, ia menyukai waktunya sendiri. Hanya diam di dalam apartemennya yang nyaman, menonton koleksi DVDnya, membaca novel-novel sastra asing, melampiaskan hasratnya pada musik, melakukan percobaan macam-macam, dan sesekali mendengar ocehan Ino. Itu sudah cukup baginya, tak ada aturan yang mengikatnya. Di dunianya tidak aturan. Ia bebas. Karena ia bayangan.

…Setidaknya itulah yang definisinya tentang bayangan. Saat ini.

Sakura sampai di pintu apartemennya dan baru sadar bahwa ada seorang pria yang sudah tampak bosan menunggunya. Sakura mengenali rambut nanas hitam dan mata hitam pria itu. Pria itu bersandar di samping pintu apartemennya entah sudah berapa lama.

"Kau cukup lama, Haruno," kata pria itu menguap.

Sakura menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia tidak heran mendapati pimpinan Rookie 9 itu ada di depan apartemennya. Ia tidak perlu terkejut, seakan ia sudah bisa menebak dengan tepat tindakan pria di hadapannya itu.

"Nara," sapa Sakura sekedarnya sambil menekan kode pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tidak tampak terkejut." Shikamaru berkomentar. Berdiri di belakang gadis pink itu, seakan tidak sabar ingin masuk ke apartemen gadis itu.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu namun tak menjawab. _Kau pikir saja sendiri_, batin Sakura. Sakura masuk ke apartemennya dan Shikamaru mengikutinya. Pria itu langsung menuju ruang tamu dan duduk di sofa empuk berwarna putih itu. Sakura tidak perlu repot-repot berkomentar, ia hanya meletakan tasnya di sofa dan pergi ke dapur.

"Kopi? Teh? Cokelat?" tanya Sakura dari dapur. _Ah, dia sudah pasti pilih kopi, kenapa aku bertanya?_

"Kopi saja," jawab Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh apartemen itu.

_Tuh, kan, benar._

Apartemen itu luas. Terlalu luas untuk di tinggali satu orang. Di dominasi oleh warna putih gading, karpet yang mengalasi berwarna cokelat muda, ada 3 kamar yang ukurannya cukup besar. Sepanjang sisi apartemen itu, adalah kaca transparan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Tokyo yang cukup indah sore hari itu. Terlihat sebuah piano berwarna putih gading. Ah, Haruno bisa bermain musik sepertinya. Menarik. Seakan apartemen itu di design khusus oleh pemiliknya, seleranya begitu tinggi. Shikamaru yakin harga apartemen ini sangat mahal, mungkin apartemen termahal di seluruh gedung apartemen elit ini. Ia tak pernah tahu Haruno anak orang kaya.

Sakura datang dengan cemilan dua cangkir berisi kopi dan cokelat panas. Ia duduk nyaman di salahsatu sofa singlenya.

"Lama juga kita tidak berjumpa, Haruno. Sudah berapa tahun? 8 tahun?" tanya Shikamaru memperhatikan gadis pink itu.

"Terakhir kita bertemu adalah kelulusanmu waktu SD, Nara-_senpai_," kata Sakura menekankan kata 'senpai'.

"Yeah, itu benar, _kouhai_." Balas Shikamaru. "Kau sedikit berubah. Aku terkejut kau akan cocok dengan gadis Yamanaka itu," komentarnya.

"Ino anaknya baik, sih," jawab Sakura. Shikamaru bisa menangkap nada memuji dan lembut ketika Sakura mengucapkannya. "Kau juga sedikit berubah. Ah, kecuali di bagian sikap malasmu. Seakan kau sudah terlahir untuk memiliki sikap itu selamanya."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak menyangkal itu," jawab Shikamaru. Jeda sejenak. "Aku cukup senang bisa bertemu kembali denganmu," kata Shikamaru. Ia mengatakannya dengan datar tapi kata-kata itu tulus dari hatinya.

Bagi Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura bukanlah gadis pada umunya. Sejak mengenal gadis itu ketika mereka masih SD, gadis itu sudah membuatnya penasaran. Gadis itu sangat pendiam, namun begitu ia bicara orang akan tertegun. Yeah, ia banyak diam karena anak-anak pada umumnya takkan mengerti pembicaraannya. Terlalu berat, khas orang cerdas. Bahkan novel-novel yang di bacanya adalah novel sastra asing. Begitu aneh namun menarik. Haruno Sakura seakan berasal dari dunia yang berbeda, ia selalu sendirian. Dan Shikamaru berpikir bahwa gadis itu akan terus seperti itu. Jika ada orang yang bisa hidup dalam dunia gadis itu, ia berharap dirinyalah orangnya.

"Aku juga," jawab Sakura. _Kalau aku tidak bertemu denganmu di audisi itu, bakatmu akan tersia-siakan. Rookie 9 takkan sempurna tanpa pemimpin sepertimu,_ pikir Sakura.

Sakura sama sekali bahwa kata-kata singkat itu membawa pengaruh untuk pria pemalas di depannya ini. Shikamaru tersenyum.

"Dan, Nara, jangan khawatir. Aku takkan membatalkan jadwal manggung Rookie 9 di Konoha High." Sakura berkata lagi sambil mengecap cokelatnya.

Shikamaru menatap Sakura mencoba mencari kebohongan. Tapi gadis itu begitu santai. Shikamaru masih mempertanyakan apa yang membuat gadis itu berpikir seperti itu dalam tatapannya.

"Aku profesional, Nara." Sakura menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Anak SMA pada umumnya tidak akan begitu," komentarnya. Shikamaru bisa melihat mata emerald itu menggelap. Seakan kehilangan sinar yang di pancarkannya. Begitu… mati. "Yeah, walau aku tahu kau bukan anak SMA pada umumnya," lanjutnya lagi. Ada perasaan mengganjal yang di dirinya begitu menatap mata emerald yang hampa itu. Hei, Haruno, apa kata-kataku salah?

"Yeah, semua orang juga bilang begitu." Sakura berkata dengan hampa. Shikamaru ragu apakah gadis itu menyadari apa yang di katakannya.

Phone cell Shikamaru berdering. Sepertinya pria itu memang harus sudah kembali ke basecamp mereka. Sakura mengerti tanda itu dan mempersilahkan pria itu untuk pergi.

"A-a, Nara." Sakura memanggil. Shikamaru menengok, tumben gadis ini duluan yang memulai pembicaraan. "Kalau anak SMA saja bisa bersikap profesional, aku berharap anggotamu juga bisa bersikap profesional. Terlebih, Uchiha. Kurasa kau harus mendisiplinkannya."

Shikamaru mengerutkan kening. Biasanya ia tidak menerima kritik orang lain, tapi kata-kata gadis itu sepenuhnya benar. Ia tidak tahu Haruno Sakura bisa mengkritik, setahunya gadis itu terlalu cuek dengan keadaan sekitarnya.

Detik berikutnya, Shikamaru menyadari sesuatu yang lebih penting. "Darimana kau tahu aku pemimpin Rookie 9? Biasanya orang yang pertama kali melihat kami berpikir bahwa Sasuke pemimpinnya," kata Shikamaru menyelidiki.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Lalu tersenyum tipis. "Seorang kepala tidak akan bisa di tutupi oleh anggota tubuh lainnya, Nara. Bahkan oleh tangan kanan sekalipun," kata Sakura tenang. _Dan, yeah, tentu saja aku tahu. Akulah yang menjadikanmu kepala dari Rookie 9. Meskipun si Uchiha sombong nan menyebalkan itu sering mendominasi,_ pikir Sakura.

Shikamaru terkejut dengan jawab gadis itu. Lalu ia tersenyum. Gadis itu takkan menjawab seperti orang kebanyakan. Karena gadis itu memang bukan seperti orang kebanyakan. Gadis itu… berbeda. Jawaban itu benar-benar hanya sekali di dengar dan hanya berasal dari gadis itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum. "Aku berharap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik ke depannya, Haruno," kata Shikamaru lalu pergi.

_Percayalah, selama ini kita sudah bekerja sama tanpa kau sadari. Aku akui itu tidak mengecewakan, Nara. Kinerjamu sangat bagus meskipun kau pemalas,_ batin Sakura masuk kembali ke apartemennya.

**_Shadow_of_Maestro_**

Sakura menginjakan kaki di sekolahnya. Ia benci sekolah. Tidak, ia benci teman sekelasnya. Ia benci teman sekelasnya karena sering kali menghina Ino dan kebodohannya namun di satu sisi iri dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang menawan. Argh, ia benci semua orang yang membenci Ino. Ino anak yang baik – walau cerewet – bagaimana bisa ada orang yang membencinya? Selama Sakura mengenal gadis itu, gadis itu tak pernah mengecewakannya. Ia memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sempurna tapi tak pernah menghina gadis lain yang tidak secantik dirinya. Itu yang membuat Sakura betah berteman dengan Ino. Ia bukan orang yang sombong seperti kebanyakan orang, meski keras kepala dan sering memaksa. Tapi Sakura tidak keberatan menghadapi sikap seperti itu.

Sakura merasakan bahwa _ada_ yang berbeda dengan Konoha High pagi itu. Hampir semua siswi sudah mengerumuni area pintu masuk Konoha High seakan menantikan kedatangan seseorang. Hei, memang ada apa hari ini? Argh, Sakura hanya ingin segera ke kelasnya namun tidak ingin bertemu teman sekelasnya. Intinya, ia benci keributan. Argh, apakah yang namanya sekolah harus menyebalkan seperti ini? Sakura dengan cepat meninggalkan kerumunan itu dan menuju rak sepatunya.

"Kau terlihat agak pucat, Haruno," komentar seorang pria berambut halus berwarna cokelat dan dikuncir satu. Mata mutiaranya menangkap dengan sempurna figur gadis pink emerald itu. "Pagi, Haruno. Kurang tidur?" sapanya ramah.

Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. "Kau _tahu_ jelas _apa_ yang menyita waktu tidurku, Ketua OSIS Hyuuga," balas Sakura tidak mau beramah tamah pada ketua OSIS yang merupakan salah satu jejeran idola di Konoha High.

Detik berikutnya, terdengar jeritan histeris dari siswi yang di luar gedung ini. Otomatis, Sakura menutup rapat-rapat telinganya. Argh, kenapa pagi ini begitu berisik.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkomentar begitu, Sakura-chan. Neji sedang memperhatikanmu, tuh," goda seorang cowok berambut cokelat agak berantak dengan tatto segitiga merah terbalik di bawah matanya. Ah, Sakura heran kenapa Konoha High memperbolehkan itu.

"Pagi, Inuzuka," sapa Sakura datar mengganti sepatunya.

"Pagi, Sakura-chan," balas Kiba riang. "Ah, mereka sudah datang rupanya," kata Kiba menatap keluar gedung.

Sakura mengerutkan kening menatap wakil ketua OSIS itu. Inuzuka Kiba tersenyum lebar mendapat tatapan bingung Sakura.

"Kau tidak tahu, Sakura? Rookie 9 datang ke sekolah kita untuk melihat-lihat, kau tahu, untuk persiapan konser mereka di Festival Sekolah." Kiba menjelaskan dengan senyum lebarnya.

APA?! Argh, tahu begitu ia takkan memberitahukan Nara soal konser festival secepat itu, setidaknya itu akan menjauhkannya dari Rookie 9 untuk sementara. Argh, ia benci ini. Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, menenangkan dirinya.

"Hanya untuk konser tidak perlu melihat-lihat sekolah," protes Sakura sebal.

"Ah, kurasa itu memang perlu, Haruno. Kami bisa menyesuaikan _perform_ kami nantinya," jawab seseorang pria di pintu gedung sekolah.

Argh, tanpa melihatpun Sakura sudah tahu siapa yang bicara dengan nada yang menyebalkan itu. Kiba menarik Sakura dan merangkulnya, mengajaknya membungkukkan badan memberi salam hormat.

"Selamat datang di Konoha, Rookie 9!" sapa Kiba riang. "Dan maafkan Sakura-chan yang dingin ini. Dia memang kaku kalau dengan orang lain," kata Kiba mencubit-cubit pipi Sakura.

Sakura hanya mendengus tanpa melakukan perlawanan. Ia sudah terlalu biasa menghadapi sikap Kiba yang _over_ itu. Melakukan perlawanan malah membuatnya semakin gemas dan malah membuang-buang tenaga.

Rookie 9 menatap betapa pria itu begitu akrab dengan gadis pink bermata emerald itu. Mereka masih bisa mendengar jeritan histeris dari para siswi diluar yang mengaggumi mereka, namun mata mereka hanya tertuju pada gadis itu.

Neji berdehem membuat pikiran kelima pria tampan itu kembali ke alam nyata. "Aku Hyuuga Neji, Ketua OSIS Konoha High," kata Neji memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Inuzuka Kiba, Wakil Ketua OSIS!" sapanya riang. "Dan cewek menggemaskan ini Haruno Sakura, Sekretaris OSIS. Oh, iya! Ia juga ketua klub EO yang mengatur semua acara di Konoha High!" kata Kiba membanggakan seperti ayah membanggakan anak perempuannya.

Sakura melirik sebal pada sang wakil ketua OSIS. Tidak bisakah Inuzuka lebih tenang sedikit?

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto memperkenalkan dengan semangat yang sama seperti Kiba. Ah, khas orang polos.

"Danzou Sai," kata Sai kalem dengan senyum palsu andalannya.

"Nara Shikamaru," Shikamaru memperkenalkan.

"Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke menyeringai pada Sakura.

"Sabaku Gaara."

"Salam kenal!" Kiba kembali berkoar. "Kami akan memberikan kalian tour seputar Konoha High!"

"Kami?" tanya Sakura mengerutkan kening. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya. Gaara tak bisa menghentikan senyum kecilnya. "Maksudmu, kau, Hyuuga, dan aku?" tanyanya tampak tolol.

"Ya, Haruno. Termasuk, kau." Sasuke menjawab dengan menyeringai.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu, Mr. Chickenbutt!" geram Sakura.

Wajah Sasuke langsung berubah datar mendengar nickname yang diberikan gadis itu. Ia menggeram tertahan. Kiba langsung memaksa Sakura membungkuk dan meminta maaf.

"Ahahahaha, maafkan gadis menggemaskan ini, ya. Ia memang sering kelepasan bicara," kata Kiba mencubit-cubit pipi Sakura – lagi –.

"Well, maaf saja, aku tidak akan ikut memberikan mereka tour. Aku datang ke sini untuk sekolah, bukan bolos demi menemani band yang punya banyak waktu luang seperti mereka," kata Sakura sebal.

"Aku memaksamu, Haruno," kata Neji datar.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksaku untuk bolos, Ketua OSIS. Itu melanggar peraturan," jawab Sakura tidak mau kalah.

Terdengar desisan marah dari para siswi yang mendengar itu. Banyak bisik-bisik yang melecehakan Sakura terdengar jelas oleh kedelapan orang itu. Bisik-bisik seperti,

"Haruno lagi, ia terlalu jual mahal."

"Ia sangat sombong mentang-mentang anak Penelitian Medis!"

"Dasar gadis tidak tahu di untung!"

"Ia pasti hanya ingin menarik perhatian!"

"Tidak tahu diri!"

Cukup sudah! Sakura muak dengan hal yang seperti ini. Mendengar gadis-gadis itu bicara seenaknya tanpa menggunakan otak membuat darah Sakura mendidih. Tanpa kata, Sakura berbalik meninggalkan lokasi itu. Kiba langsung mengejarnya tanpa memperdulikan tamu mereka.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Kiba menarik siku gadis pink itu, menghentikan langkah gadis itu. Sakura berbalik dan mendapat tatapan cemas dan juga bersalah di wajah pria Inuzuka itu. "Aku minta maaf," kata Kiba.

"Kenapa? Bukan kau yang mengatakannya," jawab Sakura ringan, seakan hal itu tidak berpengaruh dalam dirinya. Sangat sempurna, Sakura! Kiba tidak akan pernah tahu bahwa mendengar hal-hal seperti itu membuat Sakura mau muntah rasanya.

Kiba semakin merasa bersalah mendengar respon Sakura. Hei, Inuzuka Kiba, kau seharusnya jangan terlalu polos dan baik hati begitu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Inuzuka. Well, kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku tidak bisa memberikan mereka tour. Jadi–"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura-chan!" potong Kiba tersenyum. "Selamat belajar!" kata Kiba menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura dan kembali ke rak sepatu.

Sakura langsung berbalik dan mengambil phonecellnya. Ia mencari nomor Kiba dan mengirimkan pesan pada cowok itu.

From: Sakura-chan

_Biar saja Ino yang menggantikanku._

Kiba tersenyum membaca pesan itu. Benar-benar khas Sakura-chan yang dikenalnya. Begitu singkat, padat, jelas, dan tanpa bertele-tele. Kiba sampai di rak sepatu dengan senyum mataharinya. "Maaf, ya, lama. Sakura-chan tidak bisa mengantar tour, jadi sebagai gantinya Ino-chan yang akan memberikan tour bersama kita," kata Kiba riang.

Kecewa? Ya, sudah pasti. Tapi, karena mereka profesional dan dilihat oleh para fans mereka, mereka tidak menunjukannya. Tidak hanya itu, siswi-siswi yang mendengarnyapun berbisik-bisik. Banyak yang mengatakan, lebih baik Yamanaka daripada Haruno. Ada juga yang tidak terima dan mengatakan dirinya akan lebih baik daripada kedua gadis itu.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar bisik-bisik seperti ini. Sungguh, inilah yang ia benci dari wanita. Tidak bisa menjaga mulutnya. Ia sampai heran kenapa Haruno masih betah berada di sekolah ini dengan keadaan siswi norak seperti ini.

"Mungkin kita bisa ke ruang OSIS dulu sambil menunggu Yamanaka," kata Neji berdehem. "Ikuti aku."

Rookie 9 mengikuti Sang ketua OSIS dan wakilnya itu. Mereka pergi ke ruang OSIS dan bel masuk berbunyi, dimana seluruh siswa-siswi harus sudah memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Ah, mereka suka ini. Tidak berisik. Dan tak lama Ino datang ke ruang OSIS. Mereka berbincang-bincang terlebih dahulu. Menjelaskan prestasi sekolah dan kegiatan-kegiatan di sekolah ini yang sangat beragam.

"Wah, hebat juga! Jadi Haruno yang mengatur seluruh acara di sekolah ini?" tanya Naruto kagum.

"Yep, dengan 3 orang yang bisa dibilang tangan kanan Sakura di klub EO, semua acara di Konoha High akan berjalan lancar!" kata Ino dengan semangat membanggakan kinerja sahabatnya itu.

"Mereka bisa dibilang 4 pilar Profesional EO kebanggaan Konoha High," kata Kiba sama semangatnya dengan Ino.

"3 orang lagi siapa?" tanya Gaara. Cukup berhasil menutupi nada penasarannya.

"Akasuna Sasori, Iwa Deidara, dan Uchiha Obito," kata Neji tenang.

"Uchiha?" tanya Naruto dan Sai menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dengan tampang datarnya. _Aku lupa Tobi juga sekolah di sini,_ pikir Sasuke. "Dia sepupuku."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong. Aku sempat dengar sesuatu tentang kelas Penelitian," kata Sai tertarik.

"Penelitian Medis maksudmu?" tanya Kiba. "Oh, kelasnya Sakura-chan!"

"Penelitian Medis adalah kelas khusus. Hanya satu kelas di setiap tingkat. Pelajarannya setingkat dengan mahasiswa kedokteran. Malah cukup berat. Kelas itu membahas masalah-masalah dan kasus-kasus Medis terkini," kata Neji menjelaskan.

"Kelas itu juga sangat sibuk, bahkan mereka hampir setiap bulan harus ke luar negeri untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus di sana. Tidak heran kalau banyak anak-anak Penelitian Medis cenderung anti sosial dan sibuk dengan pelajaran mereka sendiri," tambah Kiba. "Dan err, cenderung sombong," bisiknya dengan misterius.

Ino menepuk kepala Kiba. "Tapi Sakura tidak begitu! Dia jauh berbeda dengan anak-anak itu!" bela Ino

"Aku tidak bilang Sakura-chan begitu!" Kiba membela diri.

Neji hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Ia berdehem membuat pertengkaran kecil antara Kiba dan Ino terhenti. Seakan baru sadar bahwa mereka ada tamu. Keduanya hanya nyengir.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih untuk: **Mako-chan, Fii-chan, Clarice Clark**

Tanpa kalian, apalah arti fic ini :)

Tidak banyak yang ingin author katakan, hanya jika berkenan untuk mereview :)

Balasan Review:

**Mako-chan: **Makasih reviewnya, Mako^^ ini sudah di update :)

**Fii-chan: **Makasih reviewnya^^ maaf, ya, kalo agal lama :"

**Clarice Clark:** Makasih reviewnya^^ maaf, ya, kalau tidak seperti Sakura yang Masashi-sensei bikin. hehehe

God bless us and our family^^


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS FIC ****ORIGINALY MINE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SHADOW OF MAESTRO**

**WARNING: AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Haruno Sakura, 16 tahun. Seorang murid Konoha High yang cerdas yang sibuk dengan kegiatan di sekolahnya. Hanya segelintir orang yang mengenali gadis itu sebagai seorang Shadow of Maestro. Hanya ayahnya – Direktur Agensi Shining Star – dan beberapa staff ayahnya. Apa gadis itu akan tetap hidup dalam bayang-bayang? / '****Kalau aku boleh memilih, lebih baik aku terlahir normal.' / "Kau memandang dirimu terlalu tinggi, Haruno," balas Sasuke dingin. / AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Shadow_of_Maestro_**

Rookie 9, Neji, Kiba, dan Ino sedang berjalan di sebuah lorong ketika istirahat. Banyak sekali anak-anak yang ribut ketika mereka lewat. Jelas saja, siapa yang tidak akan histeris ketika melihat 3 idola Konoha High di tambah dengan 5 personil band tampan dan sangat populer itu. Bahkan, ada anak-anak cewek yang berusaha menjamah mereka ataupun menjambak Ino karena cemburu. Untung sekali di sekolah ini ada pembatas jalan sekaligus pembuka jalan bagi mereka yang terdiri dari Rookie 9 FC, Hyuuga Neji FC, Inuzuka Kiba FC, dan Yamanaka Ino FC. Untuk saat ini mereka sangat berterima kasih pada orang-orang itu yang pada hari biasanya akan sangat menyita waktu mereka.

"Nah, ini adalah ruang klub Ikebana. Mereka sering sekali memenangkan kejuaraan antar sekolah," kata Neji menjelaskan.

Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke klub itu diikuti yang lainnya. Ada beberapa anak yang sedang berlatih merangkai bunga di sana.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Ino riang.

Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan mata mutiaranya yang jernih itu menengok. Ia sangat cantik. Gadis yang dipanggil sebagai Hinata itu dengan malu-malunya menghampiri mereka.

"Se-selamat si-siang," sapanya malu-malu.

"Siang, Hinata-chan!" sapa Naruto riang dengan wajah yang bersemu merah sambil menjabat tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata. Adik kembar Neji, ketua klub Ikebana," kata Kiba memperkenalkan. "Hinata, mereka adalah Rookie 9. Kau sudah tahu, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk sambil malu-malu. Hinata menatap Ino, dengan wajah yang bersemu merah seperti kepiting rebus ia bertanya hampir seperti berbisik, "Sa-Sa- Sakura-chan… di-dimana?"

Ino merangkul Hinata gemas lalu berbisik. "Dia lebih memilih belajar daripada memberikan tour. Mungkin sekarang dia sedang di ruang EO," bisiknya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan wajah yang masih bersemu merah. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh arti. Ya, namun berbeda arti.

Neji berdehem. "Mungkin kita bisa lanjut ke ruang berikutnya," kata Neji.

Yang lain mengangguk. Ino, Kiba, dan Naruto melambai-lambai pada Hinata dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Lalu mereka berjalan ke ruang berikutnya. Ruangan itu terlihat cukup panjang dari luar, dan setiap jendelanya di tutupi oleh gordyne cokelat muda yang menghalangi mereka untuk melihat ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Nah, ini ruangan EO," kata Ino membeberkan. "Hm, biasanya anak-anak mengatakan rumah kedua Haruno Sakura, karena Sakura sering menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan ini," jelas Ino tak bisa menahan senyumnya membayangkan hidup sahabatnya itu.

"Eh, menarik sekali!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Jadi, kita akan masuk?" tanya Sasuke. Ia berhasil menutupi nada antusiasnya. Ia benar-benar ingin mengorek segalanya tentang Haruno Sakura dan membuatnya jatuh ke tangannya. Setelah itu? Tinggalkan begitu bosan. Selesai. Mungkin berikutnya ia bisa coba dengan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Kiba melirik Ino dan menyikutnya. Ino menatap Neji tak nyaman. Neji menatap kedua orang itu dengan datar. Dan tentu, Rookie 9 menyadari signal-signal tersembunyi yang ketiga orang itu lakukan.

"Ada masalah?" tanya Shikamaru.

Neji berdehem. Seandainya gadis Yamanaka itu bisa menutup mulutnya dan melewati ruangan ini begitu saja mereka takkan repot-repot menjelaskan. "Haruno, tidak mengijinkan sembarang orang masuk ruangan ini. Ia bilang bisa mengganggu kegiatan di dalam," Neji menjelaskan.

"Kegiatan di dalam?" tanya Sai.

"Macam-macam, sih. Tapi terlebih sering rapat. Kalau bukan rapat, biasanya Sakura-chan belajar di sini dan beberapa anak klub EO bermain atau tidur di sini," jelas Kiba.

"Memang rapat tiap hari?" dengus Sasuke sebal.

Naruto langsung menyikut Sasuke dengan keras, membuat pangeran tomat itu sampai membungkuk memegangi perutnya. Naruto nyengir meminta maaf atas kelakuan temannya itu.

"Sejujurnya, ya. Setiap hari Sakura-chan pasti rapat. Kau tahu, kan, ini klub tersibuk di Konoha High. Seluruh kegiatan di _handle_ oleh klub ini," jelas Kiba menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Suasana hening sesaat.

"Jadi, kita takkan masuk?" tanya Gaara pada akhirnya. Ia menatap Ino dengan datar namun ada sorot kekecewaan yang tersirat di sana. Ah, apakah kalian baru tahu bahwa si pendiam Sabaku Gaara ini sebenarnya cukup pintar berakting demi kepentingan dirinya sendiri?

Ino, yang merupakan fans berat Rookie 9, bisa merasakan itu dengan jelas. Wajah tersenyum yang daritadi di pampangnya langsung runtuh. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan idolanya itu namun ia juga tahu Sakura akan _bad mood_ seharian kalau ada orang tak di kenalnya masuk ke teritorinya. Ugh, apa yang harus dia lakukan? Ah, biarlah. Hanya untuk kali ini saja tak apakan? Hei, Sakura anak yang baik, kan? Dia anak yang pemaafkan? Ino mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan coba masuk dulu dan tanya apakah ia mengijinkan, okay?" kata Ino lalu masuk ke ruangan itu bahkan tanpa mengetuk.

Kiba tersenyum. "Kalau Ino-chan yang minta izin, sih, pasti Sakura-chan menyetujuinya," kata Kiba tersenyum lebar.

_Ah, Haruno memang paling lemah kalau sudah menghadapi Yamanaka,_ pikir Neji menghela nafas.

Ino masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan seluruh kepala di ruangan itu teralih kepadanya. Haruno Sakura, Akasuna Sasori, Iwa Deidara, dan Uchiha Obito sedang rapat di tengah ruangan yang sebesar 3/4 ruang kelas itu. Barang-barang di ruangan itu tertata rapih, kecuali meja persegi panjang yang mereka gunakan untuk rapat. Penuh dengan kertas-kertas.

"Oh, Ino, un," sapa seorang cowok tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata aquamarine yang jernih. Sepupu Yamanaka Ino ini bernama Iwa Deidara. Ia menjepit poninya ke atas sehingga tidak menghalangi pandangannya.

Ino tersenyum manis kepada empat orang di ruangan itu. Sakura hanya menatapnya curiga, ia sudah tahu pasti ada maksud tersembunyi hingga gadis pirang itu repot-repot menghampirinya sampai ke klub EO. Apalagi gadis pirang itu sudah jelas tahu bahwa Sakura paling anti jika diganggu ketika rapat.

"Katakan apa maumu, Yamanaka," kata Sakura sebal dan kembali fokus pada berkas-berkasnya sambil mengikat asal rambut semi long hari pinknya itu ke atas.

Ino masih bertahan mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya, namun sayangnya orang-orang di ruangan itu sudah terlalu kebal dengan trik lama gadis pirang itu.

"Ne, Sakura, kau tahu, kan, Rookie 9 datang ke sekolah ini tadi pagi. Dan kami sedang memberikan tour. Jadi… um, itu…" Ino kini ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab dengan cepat tanpa melirik gadis itu.

Senyum Ino langsung runtuh. Mukanya ini menunjukan ekspressi sebal. "Haruno Sakura! Kau tidak tahu aku sedang berusaha? Kenapa kau tidak menghargainya sedikit saja?" kata Ino sebal.

"Kau tahu Yamanaka, aturan klub ini adalah tak ada interupsi bagi yang tak berkepentingan ketika rapat." Sakura membalas sambil melirik sahabatnya dengan sebal.

"Setahuku sekarang Yamanaka sedang menginterupsimu, Haruno," sindir seorang pria berambut merah dan wajah baby facenya yang selalu menunjukan ekspressi bosan. "Dan Yamanaka adalah orang yang tidak berkepentingan."

"Terima kasih atas penjelasanmu, Akasuna." Sakura menatap pria itu dengan sebal.

"Sama-sama, Sa-ku-ra-chan."

Ugh, Sakura ingin melempar meja ini ke wajah baby face pria itu. Keempat orang ini memang team terkuat dan paling kompak dalam bekerja sama, tapi bukan berarti mereka memiliki kepribadian yang sama dan saling menerima. Mereka berempat sangat bertolak belakang satu sama lain dan yah, paling mudah mengganggu satu sama lain.

"Tobi mau bertemu Rookie 9! Tobi anak baik!" kata seorang cowok tampan dengan mata onyx dan rambut hitam melawan gravitasi. Sebuah topeng lolipop orange itu menutupi ketampanannya. Uchiha Obito, dialah orang itu. Ia menjadi Obito ketika topeng itu di lepas dan kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan Tobi yang adalah kepribadian ketika memakai topeng. Tobi hanya melepas topengnya ketika bersama keempat orang ini saja.

"Tidak. Sekali tidak tetap tidak. Dalam bahasamu, Yamanaka Ino, keluar dari tempat ini." Sakura melambaikan tangannya tanda mengusir pada sahabatnya itu.

Ino melipat tangannya di dada. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Haruno!" katanya sebal.

Deidara dan Sakura mengerang, Sasori hanya memutar mata cokelatnya yang indah, dan Tobi ber-_bouncing_-ria di kursinya. Mereka sudah jelas dengan arti kata-kata itu.

Aturan klub EO: Tak ada interupsi dari pihak tak berkepentingan ketika rapat.

Aturan Ino: Aku tidak terima penolakan.

Aturan Sakura: Ikuti saja apa kata Ino daripada hidupmu akan di teror oleh kecerewetannya setiap detik.

Aturan Deidara, Sasori, Tobi: Ikuti kata Sakura, dia ketuanya. Kalau ada apa-apa dia yang akan tanggung jawab.

Beres. Jadi, intinya, Rookie 9, Neji, Kiba, dan Ino akan menginterupsi rapat EO saat itu. Ino berbalik dan menuju pintu ruangan klub itu, ia membukanya dengan senyum sumringahnya.

"Kita diijinkan masuk," katanya riang.

_Yah, kalau kalian artikan 'diijinkan' adalah Ino memaksaku untuk mengikuti kata-katanya. Ya, aku 'mengijinkan' kalian masuk,_ pikir Sakura mendengus.

"Sakura-chan!" sapa Kiba riang. "Ah! Sasori, Deidara, Tobi!" sapanya.

"Ini adalah Akasuna Sasori, wakil ketua klub EO. Iwa Deidara, sekretaris. Dan Uchiha Obito, bendahara klub ini," kata Neji memperkenalkan. "Kurasa aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan Haruno Sakura karena kalian sudah berkenalan tadi pagi," kata Neji lagi.

"Sasu-chan!" sapa Tobi riang.

Sasuke mendengus mendengarnya. Sakura diam-diam tersenyum mendengar sebutan itu. Benar-benar seperti panggilan hewan peliharaan.

"Kalian tampak… sibuk," komentar Shikamaru.

"Kami sedang rapat untuk festival sekolah, un," jawab Deidara.

"Kau mirip Ino-chan!" kata Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Deidara dan Ino bergantian.

"Kami sepupu. Ayah Deidara adalah saudara kembar Ibuku," jawab Ino menjelaskan.

Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Lalu… Hening. Tak ada lagi yang bicara.

Sakura sudah sibuk dengan kertas di depannya. Sasori juga, terkadang melihat kertas Sakura lalu mendiskusikannya sebentar lalu kembali ke kertas mereka masing-masing. Deidara menyortir berkas lainnya dan Tobi mengerjakan kertas-kertas sortiran Deidara. Keempat orang itu begitu fokus seakan menganggap orang-orang penginterupsi mereka tidak ada. Terlihat mereka berbeda dunia. Seakan keempat orang itu adalah pemain dalam sebuah drama di televisi sedangkan Rookie 9, Ino, Neji, dan Kiba adalah penonton yang tak berpengaruh apa-apa.

Sasuke benar-benar kesal. Ia tak pernah diabaikan seperti ini. Tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengabaikannya dan ia takkan membiarkan itu. Sasuke mendengus keras, sengaja menarik perhatian keempat orang itu. Sayangnya, mereka berempat benar-benar tak terpengaruh. Hanya fokus pada berkas-berkas mereka.

"Hei! Kalian benar-benar akan mengabaikan kami?" kata Sasuke habis sabar.

"Sasori, untuk rundown B-nya, yang ini di tukar dengan yang ini. Untuk Rookie 9 jangan di ubah sama sekali," kata Sakura menunjuk kertas Sasori. Tidak memperdulikan sama sekali perkataan Sasuke.

"Tidakkah terlalu ganjil? Bagaimana kalau terlambat? Memang kenapa kau Rookie 9 di ubah?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Mereka profesional, Sasori. Kita harus menyesuaikan dengan jadwal mereka. Nah, ini, kalau mereka telat, letakan pertunjukan klub Ikebana di depan mereka. Ini akan menutupi keterlambatan, dan acara akan tetap selesai. Deidara, nanti hubungi Hyuuga tentang jadwal ini." Sakura mengatur.

Deidara hanya mengangkat jempolnya namun matanya fokus menyortir berkas-berkas di depannya.

"Hei, apa mereka benar-benar tidak sadar kalau kita di depan mereka?" tanya Sai heran.

"Mereka memang seperti itu kalau sudah bekerja. Terlalu fokus," bisik Ino.

Naruto dan Sai menatap Ino memastikan. Lalu mereka mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Gaara dan Shikamaru hanya terfokus menatap gadis Haruno yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkasnya itu.

"Haruno, selagi Rookie 9 ada di sini, mungkin kau bisa menjelaskan sedikit tentang festival sekolah," kata Neji.

Keempat orang sibuk itu langsung serempak mengangkat kepala mereka dan menatap sang ketua OSIS.

"Kurasa itu ada baiknya, silahkan duduk di sofa," kata Sakura bangkit berdiri, mengambil beberapa berkas, dan menuju ke sofa.

Rookie 9, Ino, Kiba, dan Neji duduk nyaman di sofa ruangan yang berwarna putih gading itu. Sakura berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan beberapa berkasnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan terlebih dahulu. Aku sebagai penanggung jawab rundown A, Sasori sebagai penanggung jawab rundown B. Sedangkan untuk masalah alat dan dekorasi, Deidara dan Tobi penanggung jawabnya. Untuk supervisor pada hari H adalah aku. Lalu untuk menjemput atau penanggung jawab guest star, akan ada anak EO lainnya. Ia akan mengikuti kemana kalian pergi, menemani di ruang tunggu, dan bahkan sampai meninggalkan sekolah. Apa sampai sini sudah jelas?" tanya Sakura lugas.

Naruto menganga mendengar penjelasan Sakura yang begitu lugas dan tegas itu. Benar-benar seperti profesional. Sai hanya tersenyum palsu menutupi keterkejutannya. Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, sudah bisa membaca prilaku adik kelasnya ketika SD itu. Sasuke dan Gaara? Ah, jangan tanya. Mereka hanya diam dalam keterkejutan mereka. Kiba dan Ino tak bisa berhenti tersenyum kagum pada gadis tercerdas seangkatan mereka. Neji tersenyum sombong, menunjukan bahwa inilah kelebihan Konoha High, tidak ada sekolah lain yang memiliki orang seperti Haruno Sakura.

"Jelas!" seru Kiba dan Ino semangat.

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tidak bertanya pada kalian," kata Sakura sebal.

Kiba dan Ino hanya nyengir menanggapinya. Memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih mereka yang cukup sempurna. Naruto mengangguk-angguk semangat.

"Baiklah, baik rundown A dan B tidak ada perubahan bagi Rookie 9. Jadwal tampil kalian adalah pukul 02.00-03.00PM. Setelah itu akan ada fans service selama 30 menit di stan Rookie 9. Deidara dan Tobi akan mempresentasikan bentuk stan-nya begitu selesai di rancang. Tapi tidak hari ini. Kami belum siap. Untuk Gladi bersih, diadakan satu hari sebelumnya. Mulai dari pukul 12.00-04.00PM. Aku sudah check jadwal kalian hari itu dan kosong. Tapi kalau kalian tidak ingin datang dari awal, kalian bisa datang pukul 02.00PM tanpa terlambat dan bisa pulang 03.30PM setelah perfomance, cek sound, dan melihat stan kalian." Sakura kembali menjelaskan dengan nada yang sama. Lugas dan tegas. "Itu saja presentasi dari kami, klub EO. Apakah ada pertanyaan?"

Sai mengangkat tangannya dengan kalem. "Haruno-san, keberatan jika anda yang menemani kami dari awal?" tanya Sai kalem.

Sasori mendengus. "Kau gila? Dia adalah supervisor ketika hari H. Ia harus siap sedia di belakang panggung dan mengatur segalanya. Lalu kau ingin dia juga menemani kalian di ruang tunggu? Kau mau ia membelah dirinya?" omel Sasori tak sabaran.

"Kau kan wakilnya, kau bisa gantikan dia selama menemani kami," kata Sasuke santai.

Sasori mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Erat. Menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap. Sungguh, inilah mereka – klub EO – benci. Orang-orang yang berkomentar dengan santai seakan hal itu adalah wajar tanpa mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Apa sebutannya? Ah, merasa pintar tapi ternyata bodoh.

Sakura bisa dengan jelas merasakan perubahan _mood_ patnernya itu. Ia menghampiri Sasori, mengelus tangan kanannya yang terkepal erat. Sakura terus mengelusnya dengan lembut sampai perlahan tangan itu tak lagi terkepal dan menggenggam tangan gadis pink itu. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis menatap patnernya yang kini sudah sedikit mereda itu.

Deidara dan Tobi hanya melirik ketua dan wakil mereka itu namun tak berkomentar apa-apa. Mereka tahu kalau ketua mereka itu memang peka dan mudah meredam amarah mereka, meski kadang memang menyebalkan. Jadi, ketika dalam kondisi seperti ini, Deidara dan Tobi akan diam menenangkan diri mereka sendiri mendengar perkataan Uchiha Sasuke dan membiarkan Sakura yang menangani Sasori.

Sakura berbalik, Sasori masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu di belakang Sakura, membuat tidak ada satupun dari tamu mereka yang tahu tentang _little moment_ itu. "Aku sudah membagi _jobdesc_ kepada setiap anggota EO, aku tak bisa merebut _jobdesc_ anak itu begitu saja. Kurasa kalian tak perlu kujelaskan lagi soal bagaimana bersikap profesional," kata Sakura kalem namun tak bisa dibantah.

Sasuke menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sungguh, gadis ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara membakar emosinya. Ini adalah tipe gadis yang ia benci, gadis yang bisa membuatnya kehilangan kontrol. Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang paling dibencinya, karena itu dia – Uchiha Sasuke – bersumpah akan menaklukannya dan membuangnya begitu saja.

Sasori menyeringai mendengar pembalasan Sakura. Tentu, tak ada yang menyadari itu kecuali Deidara dan Tobi yang diam-diam meliriknya. Dan ya, keduanya juga menyeringai puas. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, ketua mereka memang tahu bagaimana menangani orang-orang menyebalkan tak tahu diri sejenis Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku bisa mengerti," kata Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

"Tidak, aku tetap ingin–" Sasuke masih bersikeras dengan pendiriannya.

"Aku setuju dengan Haruno. Dan berhubung aku adalah _leader_ di Rookie 9, aku berhak memutuskan," sela Shikamaru tegas.

Naruto, Sai, Gaara, dan Sasuke menatap Shikamaru heran. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Tumben-tumbenan ia mengakui dirinya sebagai _leader_. Dan setahu mereka, Shikamaru tak pernah mengekspos terang-terangan perihal ia adalah _leader_ Rookie 9. Bahkan di setiap konfrensi pers-pun ia tak pernah menunjukannya.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Senyum penuh kebanggaan. Ya, ia bangga terhadap Nara Shikamaru. Ia bangga karena Nara Shikamaru telah menunjukan bahwa ia tidak salah memilihnya sebagai _leader_ Rookie 9.

"Baik, keputusan sudah di buat." Sakura kembali berbicara. Ia melihat jam tangannya. "Dan berhubung waktu istirahat akan segera berakhir, kurasa kalian bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, karena sebentar lagi kami akan kembali ke kelas kami masing-masing," kata Sakura.

Para peng-interupsi itu mengangguk-angguk dan mengikuti kata-kata Sakura. Ino, Kiba, dan Naruto melambai-lambai pada Sakura sebelum meninggalkan ruangan itu. Sakura hanya membalas dengan tanda mengusir.

Begitu pintu tertutup, Sakura langsung menghempaskan diri ke tahta kebanggannya. Kursi khusus miliknya. Bahkan Tobi menghias bagian belakang kursi itu dengan namanya. Dan, ya, kursi itu hanya boleh digunakan oleh Sakura. Okay, Ino pengecualian. Tapi selain dua gadis itu, tak ada lagi.

Okay, cukup soal kursi tahta itu, Sakura kembali melirik kertas-kertas di atas meja rapat itu dan dengan enggan mengambilnya dan kembali mengerjakan tugasnya yang tertunda. Sasori, Deidara, dan Tobi membereskan kertas-kertas mereka.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas, un?" tanya Deidara melihat Sakura yang sudah sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya.

"Tidak, pelajaran berikutnya anatomi. Sepertinya Prof. Yamasaki tidak datang," jawab Sakura tetap fokus pada kertasnya.

"Kau mau kutemani di sini?" tanya Sasori.

Sakura, Deidara, dan Tobi serempak menatap Sasori dengan mulut mereka yang menganga. Hei, apa kepala Akasuna ini terantuk sesuatu? Anak ini masih normal-normal saja bahkan ketika para peng-interupsi itu masuk. Dan sang Akasuna tidak tertimpa sesuatu yang aneh dalam kurung waktu itu. Jadi, ada apa sebenarnya terjadi?

"Kau pasti meracuninya, un!" seru Deidara heboh menuduh Sakura.

"Aku tidak memberikannya makanan apapun! Kau lihat sendiri!" protes Sakura membela diri.

Tobi membuka topengnya. "Kau menggunakan racun yang bisa menembus kulit. Semacam virus hepatitis," tuduh Obito sambil berpikir.

"Ya, un! Itu benar, un! Kau tadi _menyentuhnya, _un!" tuduh Deidara semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sasori mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengan BPH – Badan Pengurus Harian – EO ini? Kenapa mereka heboh seakan terjadi sesuatu pada diri Akasuna ini. Apa ia melakukan hal yang aneh? Apa dia salah bicara? Hei, para orang bodoh, apa yang kalian pikirkan? Sasori semakin kesal ketika mereka saling menuduh dan mengabaikannya. "Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan? Memangnya aku bertingkah aneh?" tanya sebal melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tentu saja, bodoh (un)! Kau pikir kenapa kami meributkan ini (un)!" sembur Sakura dan Deidara bersamaan.

Kening pria merah itu semakin berkerut. Ia semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah idiot teman-teman seperjuangannya ini.

Obito berdehem. "Kau bersedia bolos hanya untuk menemani Sakura di sini," kata Obito menjelaskan.

"Apa itu salah?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Tentu saja salah, un! Tipe orang egois, mengutamakan diri sendiri, dan tidak mau repot-repot melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain kalau tidak ada keuntungannya bagi dirimu sendiri, dan kau sukarela menemani Sakura, un? Haruno Sakura, un! Orang yang paling sering adu mulut dan kau menganggapnya saingan, un!" beber Deidara histeris.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk dengan setuju. Sasori mengangkat alisnya. Jadi karena ini? Ah, ya, kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga. Untuk apa dia repot-repot menemani si nenek sihir dan menyebalkan ini? Ah, ada apa dengan dia sebenarnya?

Sakura mengelus-elus dagunya dengan tangan yang ditopang dengan tangan satunya. Seakan ia berpikir. "Hm… kau menyukaiku," kata Sakura seakan ia berpikir keras.

Diam. Semua hening menatap gadis pink dengan gayanya yang sok berpikir itu. Deidara menatapnya dengan mulut menganga lebar, ah, jaw drop sebutannya. Obito menatapnya dengan tampang datar namun jelas ada raut keterkejutan yang tak bisa di kendalikannya. Sedangkan Sasori menatapnya seakan gadis pink itu benar-benar telah mengatakan sesuatu yang di luar akal sehat.

"Kau gila!" sembur Sasori dengan rona merah yang tak bisa di sembunyikannya. Gila! Ini benar-benar gila! Kenapa juga cewek ini bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan wajar? Apa otak gadis ini bermasalah? Ah, ya, itu tak perlu di tanyakan. Otak gadis ini _memang_ bermasalah. Ia terlalu cerdas dan kadang juga bisa terlalu idiot sampai bisa mengatakan hal seperti ini.

"Sasori, kau suka dengan orang seperti dia, un?" tanya Deidara terkejut.

"Ya enggaklah!" sangkal Sasori cepat.

"Heh, kuning! Apa maksudmu 'orang seperti dia'? Kau tahu tidak, bahkan Uchiha Sasukepun bertekuk lutut padaku!" sembur Sakura.

"Jelas, un! Kau nenek sihir, _workaholic_, perfeksionis, penyendiri, aneh, walaupun kau bisa cantik tapi tak mau merawatnya, un! Kau bahkan tidak bisa di katakan wanita, un!" beber Deidara tanpa mengontrol sedikitpun apa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura tidak marah. Entahlah, ia tidak bisa marah meskipun penghinaan itu seharusnya membuat ubun-ubunnya panas. Ia tidak pernah bisa marah dengan rekan sekerjanya ini sejak kelas satu. Meski, ya, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Deidara. Ia tetap tidak bisa marah. Ia tidak bisa karena Deidara yang mengatakannya. Tentu ia akan marah jika yang mengatakannya adalah orang lain. Orang selain rekan sekerjanya ini dan Ino. Selain mereka, tidak ada toleransi.

"Meskipun begitu, banyak cowok yang rela bersujud untuk mendapatkanku!" balas Sakura tak mau kalah.

"Itu karena awalnya mereka penasaran, un! Mereka tak pernah bertemu jenis sepertimu, un!" balas Deidara tak mau kalah.

"Oh, begitu. Jadi _dulu_ kau-pun _pernah_ suka denganku. Pesonaku sulit untuk di tolak, eh?" tanya Sakura sombong dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

JLEB! Deidara diam. Ia tak bisa membantah kata-kata itu. Ia memang _pernah_ menyukai Sakura. _Dulu._ Ia berhenti mengejarnya karena Sakura jelas tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Ia sudah jelas tahu bahwa menjadi rekan kerja yang setara jabatannya dengan sahabat gadis itu adalah sebuah gelar yang bisa cukup di banggakan olehnya. Ia tidak ingin merusak hubungan ini meski tidak sesuai dengan harapannya. Jadi ia menyerah. Menyerah namun masih dalam pencarian cinta yang baru.

Raut sombong Sakura luntur begitu Deidara tak menjawab. Melihat Deidara diam dengan raut merona itu membuat Sakura yakin bahwa tebakannya 100% benar.

Suasana hening. Obito dan Sasori pun yang daritadi hanya mendengarkan keributan dua orang ini masih tak berkomentar. Mereka enggan untuk berkomentar.

"Apa tebakanku benar?" tanya Sakura ragu, tegang. Ia benar-benar berharap bahwa ia salah. Sangat berharap bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Dengan raut merah merona yang tak bisa dihilangkan, Deidara membuka mulutnya. "Itu dulu, un! Sekarang sudah tidak, un! Aku sampai heran kenapa dulu aku bisa suka padamu, un!" balas Deidara.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Ia bersandar nyaman begitu ketegangan itu terangkat dari dirinya. Untunglah, itu _dulu_. Ia akan risih jika Deidara masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan itu.

"Baik, sudah cukup dengan bahasan 'aku-menyukaimu-aku-tidak-menyukaimu'. Sekarang lebih baik kita kembali ke kelas sebelum terlambat," kata Obito menengahi.

"Aku tidak akan ke kelas!" kata Sakura sebal melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ya, ya, terserahmu. Kami kembali ke kelas sekarang," kata Obito tak mau ambil pusing dan memakai kembali topengnya.

Sasori kembali duduk di tempatnya sedangkan Deidara dan Tobi berjalan meninggalkan ruang EO itu. Sakura menatap Sasori, mereka hanya berdua saja di ruangan itu.

"Kau benar-benar tidak masuk kelas?" tanya Sakura aneh.

"Ya. Aku sudah bilang akan menemanimu, kan." Sasori membalas santai sambil mengangkat bahunya. Ia mengambil kertas-kertas yang di kerjakannya itu lalu kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

Sakura masih menatap pria merah itu heran, namun detik berikutnya ia mengangkat bahu. Ia tak mau ambil pusing. Toh, tak ada ruginya membiarkan Sasori menemaninya.

***_*_*_*TBC*_*_*_***

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Terima kasih untuk: **Mako-chan, Fii-chan, Clarice Clark, zeyyens, YP, hanazono yuri, chickenhead, Akasuna Sakurai**

Tanpa kalian, apalah arti fic ini :)

Tidak banyak yang ingin author katakan, hanya jika berkenan untuk mereview :)

Balasan Review:

**Clarice Clark:** Makasih reviewnya^^ Ini sudah update :) semoga tetap tidak mengecewakan :)

**Zeyyens:** Makasih reviewnya^^ ini sudah update :)

**Mako-chan:** Makasih reviewnya^^ iya, ini multi-saku :) Rambutnya Sakura semi-long hair :)

**YP:** Makasih reviewnya^^ maaf gabisa update kilat :"

**Hanazono yuri:** Makasih reviewnya^^ maaf tidak bisa update kilat :"

**Fii-chan**: Makasih reviewnya^^ semoga chap. Ini tak mengecewakan :)

**Chickenhead: **Makasih reviewnya^^ semoga fic ini bener-bener sukses :'D Kalo untuk sudut pandang Sakura, pasti nanti akan di bahas lebih dalam lagi di chapter-chapter berikutnya :) dengan masalah yg lebih dalam lagi tentunya :)

**Akasuna Sakurai:** Makasih reviewnya^^ Hm, soal bagi waktu… well, itu juga diambil dari sedikit pengalaman pribadi author. Hehehe. Semoga chap ini tak mengecewakan ya :)

See you, next chappie :)

God bless us and our family^^


End file.
